


The curious case of the missing zoologist

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adorable Newt, Bottom Newt, Dildos, First Time, Light Dirty Talk, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Sex Toys, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot, Top Percival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: Percival was just trying to be a good… partner. He was merely going to pop in with some lunch and make sure Newt had actually remembered to eat whilst caring for his creatures today.That ended very differently to how anyone expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo so, full length fic for the first time in months, so that's new, anyway come see me on tumblr for more smut! 
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://thebeastswrite.tumblr.com)

Percival was just trying to be a good… partner. He was merely going to pop in with some lunch and make sure Newt had actually remembered to eat whilst caring for his creatures today. 

He apparated inside his home, the wards opening up to let him in easily and had immediately headed for the suitcase in the lounge. He’d frowned when he’d wondered inside only to find all the animals resting or fiddling with their own habitats, no sign of the magizoologist. 

Stepping out of the case he clasped it shut, he didn’t much mind the creatures wondering the home but he didn’t want them doing so if Newt wasn’t around to supervise.

He heads in search of the other man, clearing downstairs he huffs, placing the bagels and cakes on the table before heading up the stairs, undoing his tie with one hand as he walks. 

His wand is drawn the minute he hers low sounds from his room but he calms when he recognizes the voice saying his name as Newts. 

Well, saying his name is rather a broad statement it’s more of a long drawn out moan, like it’s being pulled from him helplessly. 

Percival quirks an eyebrow and steps quietly to the open door, stopping short with his mouth agape. 

Newt is on his bed on all fours, naked as the day he was born all that long freckled, scarred body on display, cock hard and heavy between his legs.  He’s facing away from the door, ass on full show, pink little whole stretched wide and clinging desperately to the dark blue dildo pumping it’s way in and out of his hole. 

Christ what a sight he makes, back arched and legs spread. He can just see the tuft of red hair over Newt’s shoulders, head dropped into his arms. Percival can guess that he’s clutching the wand for dear life, keeping the magic going to have the toy fucking him. 

An the sounds he makes, Lord help him but Percival is stiff in his pants, breathing in shakily and Newt doesn’t even hear him, too wrapped up in his own please, panting his name and it makes him shiver with delight, a possessive, powerful kind of pleasure, knowing it’s him that Newt is fantasizing about fucking him. 

The dildo picks up pace and it’s obvious Newt is close to cumming by the soft whimpering sounds he makes, Graves reaches down, cupping himself through his slacks, eyes devouring the sight of Newt like this for the first time. 

Newt breaths his name and Percival mimics it with a soft sound of his own and that - that was a mistake.

The dildo drops to the bed and in a flurry of movements Newt has covered himself with the sheets looking absolutely mortified. 

“P-Percy, you’re home!”

Newt sounds horribly embarrassed and Percival can’t help but drag his eyes over him, taking in the blush on his cheeks and the way his hair curls and sticks to his forehead, the redness of his lips, presumably from Newt biting at them. 

“Just in time, apparently.”

His voice has dropped, a low purr of approval sounding through it which just makes Newt;s face go redder, looking at a spot over his shoulder. 

“H-how much did you-”

H\e makes a contemplative sound, practically devouring Newt with his eyes.

“Regrettably I wasn’t around to watch you open yourself up on those gorgeous fingers of yours, but I certainly enjoyed everything else I witnessed.”

Newt covers his face with his hands and the sheet slips down, settling around his hips, showing of the outline of Newt’s cock, and oh what a beautiful cock it was, thick and long like the rest of him, he would very much like to get his mouth around it if Newt would let him.

“Regrettably?”

Percival looks a little taken a back by Newt’s uncertain tone, stepping forward as if approaching a cornered animal, and no the irony isn’t lost on him. 

“Yes, regrettably. I would very much like to see that, help you with it even. If you’d let me.”

Newt groans, his cock visibly twitching in the sheets, taking in a shakey breath he slides his hands away, looking up at Percival through his lashes.

“I would let you.”

Percival drops to his knees on the bed, prowling down the length of it towards the magizoologist who swallows hard, fingers picking at the silken sheets. 

“And fucking you the way you were doing to yourself, would you let me do that also?”

Newt whimpers, going limp as Percival curls a hand around the back of his neck, mouth hovering over Newt’s, lips tantalizingly close. 

Newt whispers a helpless sounding ‘anything you like’ against Percival’s mouth, as it closes over him, pressing his lips firmly to Newts.

The kiss is almost lazy, coaxing Newt back out of his shell, wanting him as sex dumb and unabashed as he’d seen he could be, dragging his teeth over Newt’s bottom lip. 

Newt keens and open up beautifully under him, pressing up against him as Percival settles on his knees, hands sliding down Newt’s sides, savouring the feeling of warm skin under him, before his hands settle on his hips.

He guides Newt back, laying him gently against the sheets. The time for a good hard fuck would come for now he wanted to enjoy having this man under him for the first time. 

His mouth slips down over Newt’s neck, hot and wet, sucking bruises into the sensitive skin there, knocking the air from Newt’s chest, his hips rocking up, desperately seeking friction. 

He doesn’t pull back see Newt’s face as he talks in between each nip and suck to his throat, knowing that the other man would be unbelievably embarrassed by his own reaction.

“You like that? Like me marking you up and showing the world who you belong too?”

Newt makes a small sound in his throat, hips stuttering, skin hot under Percival’s mouth. He shifts, making his way down Newt’s chest, dragging his tongue playfully over his nipple which just makes Newt jump and whine, fists clenching in the sheets under him. 

Percival eases the sheet covering his cock away from him, licking his lips at the sight of him, flushed red and leaking. He ducks his head and presses a kiss to the tip which makes Newt cry out, bringing his hands up to bite at his fist which only makes Percival tut and reach up to ease his hand away.

“I want to hear all of you, Newt, every sound I can ring out of you.”

Newt’s eyes flutter shut when he wraps his hand around Newt’s cock, opening his mouth and licking at the tip, gathering the taste of precum on his tongue and swallowing it down. 

Percival has always loved oral sex, the sense of power as you suck the sounds out of someone, leave them breathless and panting your name, he loves the taste of it and the way they throb against your tongue. 

Newt though, he makes the sweetest sounds of all, like they’re startled out of him and he can’t help himself. 

Percival pops off his cock with an utterly filthy sound and Newt makes a loud noise of complaint, his thighs trembling obviously close to cumming again. He soothes a hand up Newt’s thigh, pressing a kiss to the soft, freckled skin there, smirking lightly.

“I want the first time you cum when we’re together to be on my cock, any complaints?”

Newt licks his lips and shakes his head firmly, his breathing erratic and chest heaving. 

Percival nods and sits back, undoing his belt slowly, well ware of Newt’s eyes on him, he makes a game of it, how long he can take to undo the buckle before Newt is making an impatient sound and sitting up, shaking hands pushing Percival’s out the way to wrestle it undone himself. 

His lips quirk up at the corner, tangling his fingers in Newt’s hair and pulling him up for a messy kiss, Groaning in relief when he finally get’s his belt undone and yanks open his slacks, Pulling down his boxer briefs to cup Percival’s cock with a soft moan of delight.

“P-please, fuck me.”

He breaths in a slow, steadying breath, his cock dribbling precum onto Newt’s hand, turning Newt over onto his front, onto his hands and knees, dragging his hands greedily over Newt’s ass.

“Like this? On your knees and begging for it, is that what you want Newt?”

Newt nods eagerly, hips rocking back, his fucked loose, wet hole, glistening invitingly and who is Percival to say no to that?

He presses the tip of his cock against Newt’s rim, pushing in slowly, groaning low in his throat at the tight, hot grip of Newts ass around his cock. 

Neither of them are really going to last Very long, Newt is practically sobbing, over sensitive and strung out and Percival is gritting his teeth to hold of his orgasm, rocking his hips hard and fast, dragging the other man back onto his cock with his hands around his hips, fingers bruising the soft skin there. 

Newt cums first, barely, voice rough and raw, hiccuping Percival’s name as he spills over the edge, making a mess of the sheets. He cums shortly after, spilling into Newt’s hungry hole until it’s trickling out around him and down the backs of Newt’s thighs.

He rolls them out of the wet spot, muttering cleaning spells as he pulls Newt against him, peppering kisses over the back of his neck and shoulders until Newt relaxes, cum dumb and sleepy. 

“I love you, you know that?”

It’s a quiet whispered promise against Newt’s skin and Newt links his fingers with Percival’s, pulling them against his chest s he presses back against him.

“I love you too, Percy.”


End file.
